


Have You Lost Your Damn Mind?

by hogwartslivy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 08:47:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17763611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hogwartslivy/pseuds/hogwartslivy
Summary: A simple routine check up to see if she was any closer to getting back to the pitch and training with the team again doesn't go as she planned.





	Have You Lost Your Damn Mind?

**Author's Note:**

> New to AO3. Will be posting some of my previous drabbles. Previously Posted on tumblr.com/hogwartslivy.

She hadn't left them for long. A simple routine check up to see if she was any closer to getting back to the pitch and training with the team again. James was ten months now. Harry had insisted that he would be fine, that James was his son too and they would be okay for a few hours. She hadn't left him very much, choosing to either take him with them or just not go. When she came home to a seemingly empty house, Ginny began to worry a little. That is, until she heard a shriek of laughter from her baby boy mixed in with her husbands deep laugh coming from the back yard. 

She walks through the house, dropping her bag and shrugging out of her jacket. She drapes them over the kitchen counter, stopping at the fridge to pull out a bottle of water before continuing on her way out to the back garden. 

She stepped out into the afternoon sun, October still warm enough for sunshine. The bottle of water slipped from her hands as she took in the imagine of her 10-month-old sitting clamped in his father’s arms, who was skimming around the yard on a broomstick. 

“HARRY!” Her husband’s laughter stopped and brought the broom too a halt not far from her.

“Ginny! Hi, how’d you go at the pitch?!” She marched towards him, taking James in her arms and dodging Harry’s attempt to kiss her. 

“Have you lost your damn mind?!” She cradled James closer to his chest as the baby reached for his father, Harry instantly threw out an arm allowing James to clasp his tiny hand around one of his dad’s fingers. 

“Oh come on, he was perfectly safe Gin.” Harry took a step closer, James refusing to let go of his finger. Ginny looked over their baby, inspecting him for any changes to his perfect skin, “We were just having a bit of fun. He’s fine.” 

Ginny glared, “He’s ten months old. Not even a year yet Harry and you have him on a broom already! I wasn't even here, what if something had happened?! What if you’d crashed?! What if-”

“Are you jealous that I took him on his first broom ride without you?” Harry moved his free hand onto Ginny’s waist, pulling her and James closer to him. 

“No.” She replied a little too quickly, “Well… okay. I mean, it’s not a big deal, because i’ll just take the next one but it was James’ first ride on a broom…” 

Harry bent down, touching his lips lightly to hers, “I love you.” 

“I’m still mad.” Her words were empty, Harry could see that much from her smile and the disappearance of the crease between her eyebrows. 

“So… how’d you go at the pitch? Can you go back to training?” He noticed a twitch in her mouth.

“Well, I can but it won’t be much use.” Harry frowned, “Because I will just have too stop again in a few months anyway.” 

“What? Why?” Ginny’s eyes glanced down at James.

“I’m pregnant.”


End file.
